mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Black Dragon
kills all Apex animals, it will evolve into |prey = All food items in one hit , and all animals below it to |predators = Thirst, abilities from +, If in a 1v1 with King Dragon, tailbiters, , Honeybee Sting, Poison from quills, Venom, poison bite, Burned by a 's Fire Tornado too much, or burned by a 's Fire or in a fight with another |previous = / / / |next = |hide = Nothing, but can block whoever hides |tier = 17 |realeased on = Apr 9, 2017 |equivalent = |released = April, 9 2017}} UPGRADED to Black Dragon! Black dragons drink lava instead of water! Black dragons only heal on healing stones/lava! The Black Dragon is the last Land Animal in Mope.io, along with the King Dragon. Technical * The Black Dragon is the final (other than King Dragon) in Mope.io. * Upgrades from Land Monster, Sea Monster, Ice Monster, Dino Monster, and Giant Scorpion at 10M EXP. * Reaches its maximum size at 40M XP. * Unlocks Triple Fireball at 20M XP. *Will evolve into the King Dragon if you complete the quest or by 1/1000 luck. * Will downgrade back into a Land Monster (Dino Monster if out of Lava Biome,Sea Monster if in the Ocean, Ice Monster if in the Arctic and Giant Scorpion if in Desert.) if it reaches 9.5M XP or less by a tail-bite. * Can fly over everything, like the Dragon. * Immune to ink. * Uses lava as it's drinking source and does not get damaged by it. * Is vulnerable to other Black Dragons' fire as well as normal dragon fire. * Only heals with Healing Stones and when touching lava. * It used to have an flying ability and a text that appeared when it reached 40M XP saying, "Whoa! You have grown so big, now you can fly-high in the Sky." This was accessible until the May 13 Birds Update. *In the next update, the Black Dragon will most likely have a tail slap ability. To use it , you will probably press E, and if you are in water, you will make 3 big waves. (However the tail slap was moved to King Dragon) * Immune to Desert Heat. Appearance The Black Dragon looks like a much bigger, black version of the Dragon, but instead of the Dragon wings, it has bat-like orange wings. However, if a Black Dragon is at low lava, its wings will turn from orange to black. On it's back, there are three double-pointed spikes. It has a devil's tail, and it is the first animal to be added whose eyes are shaped in ovals to look mad. Strategy Eat Dragons to level up; keep on biting and burning it until it's dead (watch out for tail-biters when chasing the Dragon). You hang around the Volcano, as you survive by drinking lava. Use the big Healing Stone in the Lava if your health drops too low. You can also hunt this way, you can see if prey comes, and if some do, keep your tail in the Lava and shoot fire from them. Then use your increased speed in Lava to your advantage. Cut through to get to them fast. Get in front of them and use the bubbling cauldron of death to trap them. A good way to get to 20M is to circle around the Volcano and eat Watermelons. You can easily get rid of competition with smaller animals, as you are faster than they are. With other Black Dragons, fight them and don't die. Try not to go into the Ocean since you cannot dive and there will be a lot of tail-biters trying to dive under you and get you by surprise. Also since the Ocean is far away from the Volcano, you will have a harder time of healing if there are a lot of people teaming up. As you have lots of XP, you should be wary of tail-biters. If anyone approaches your tail, turn around and attack them, and pursue them at all costs (each tail-bite makes you lose from 200K-400K XP). Other Black Dragons may attack you. If this occurs, you will have to fight to the death. Beware of the other Black Dragon's fire; try to use your own. Don't take the risk of bargaining with them as a team unless you have 20M XP or more because you never know if they'll turncoat and attack! (Use 1v1 arena if you don’t want to use fire. If they decline your request, use it.) If you are at low HP, do not worry about animals that are Hippo or below, unless they are approaching your tail (their abilities can't kill you). If they ARE approaching your tail, turn quickly around and see if you can kill them to regain a bit of health. If you can't kill them, but cause them to run away, return to running to the volcano and its big healing stone. Also, if you aren't paying attention to your lava, there is an obvious visual queue (your wings turn completely black) that you are low on lava, so then would be a great time to return to the lava. Info (Scrapped Black Dragon) This version of the Black Dragon existed a long time ago. Very few unedited screenshots exist of it, but it might have had an ability that produced a stream of fire from its mouth. This ability is believed to have instantly destroyed any animal it touched. Related to the King Dragon . This incredible power may be the reason it was removed, and why the Black Dragon was so hard to get (possibly 100M XP) before it was removed. Gallery Beta BD.png|Current Black Dragon design. Blackdragon (1).png|Old Black Dragon design. Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.41.18 PM.png|A Donkey killing Two Black Dragons fighting with only one kick. Catastrophe.png|A pack of winter Black Dragons! Microsoft Edge 8_21_2017 6_17_24 PM.png|Upgrading to the Black Dragon. Microsoft Edge 8_21_2017 6_18_53 PM.png|The Black Dragon on the Volcano. Microsoft Edge 8_21_2017 6_57_57 PM.png|The Black Dragon using its triple fire ability! Microsoft Edge 8_21_2017 7_07_39 PM.png|Uh-oh, low lava! Screen Shot 2017-09-29 at 10.28.31 PM.png|Dragon Killing a Black Dragon. Old black dragon.png|Black Dragon with no textures. Christmas Bella.png|A Winter-skinned Black Dragon (Looks like a Reindeer). Trivia *The Black Dragon (before it was "officially" released) used to upgrade at 100M, but that was changed to 5M on Dec 1st, and then, it was changed to 10M in April 9th. *When the game first came out, the Black Dragon had a mass of 10M, just like now. *It's the only animal that can truly "downgrade". *The Black Dragon was the few animals to be removed, then added back. *This animal was "truly" released on Oct 4. *This was finally added after 2 months and 20 days of no animals added. *If you activate the old texture it's eyes will not be connected to the body. *In the update's image with the Black Dragon, the Black Dragon's name says "hey man". *The Black Dragon, along with the Phoenix and Land Monster, are considered to be the only two volcanic animals. *It's the only animal to have it's old skin as a re-color of the dragon. *It gets so big that the developers had to use a 1000x1000 image instead of a normal 500x500 image. *The Black Dragon and King Dragon are the only animals that can eat breakable foods (foods with health bars) in one hit. *Has the most skin changes other than the Eagle. *Its the only two animals to get removed then added again into the game, the other being the Lemming. Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:Land Animals Category:Flying Animals Category:Reptiles Category:High Tier Animals Category:Fantasy Category:Swimmers Category:Re-added